A sisters help
by HR1992 - The Anonimo Avtory
Summary: Kate is not pleasured enough with Humphrey, so she seeks a guy who can pleasure her. Don't like don't read.


A/N: Hey guys Mercer here and this story is a request from my friend maxxx7491 so give him some credits too and it's anthro. Hope you guys enjoy it and see you all later.

Ever since Kate got married with Humphrey, her life had become more wonderful than ever. Humphrey is very caring and romantic to her, even when they are in front of Eve, whose always threaten him to rip his throat out of his body and place where no one could find it. But since they got married, Eve kept her tone down a bit, because she didn't want to ruin their relationship.

Humphrey also a great love maker on the bed. Kate always enjoyed that moment. The way he pleasure her, it was so good. Humphrey told her that he never practice but Kate felt he like a pro. But still, Kate doesn't feel satisfied with Humphrey. Probably due to her status as an Alpha and she didn't always get pleasured easily. She needs more sex, and it has to be with an alpha male.

Kate POV

It was Saturday morning, most of the family were going out with their family or just with their parent. But for me, I am going to enjoy the day with my mate, Humphrey. I open my eyes, looking at the ceiling, before someone blocking my view.

"Morning sexy" Humphrey's eyes locked with mine, his nose touching with mine."Morning handsome" I replied, we soon locked into a blissful kiss, our tongue interwined with him, I moaned when he tickled my throat."Umm Humphrey…"I moaned through his mouth, but he only respond by deepening the kiss, choking me, which I kinda like it.

I flip him, and hold him down and kiss him. He smiled to my mouth when I did that. Our kiss last for 4 minutes before we put an end on it."Baby, I am going with Winston to see Tony's condition, he begin to complain that his back are killing him again. Maybe we should check it out" Humphrey informed, I was frowned.

"Aww, but you told me that this Saturday are going to be with our own" I pouted, Humphrey look at me with a caring look at flip the hair that between my eyes."Katie, I would love to spend this Saturday with you, but Winston need my help. I promise you as soon as I got home, the real _fun_ could begin" he told me and kissed my nose.

I smile and kiss his lips. He get up and take a shower. I joined him and play with him ."Kate, not now, Im getting late" Humphrey whined. I smiled seductively and look to his large lupine omega cock. For an omega size, it's huge. I licked my lips and begin to engulf the tip, causing Humphrey to moan abit.

I continue to engulfed his cock until I can't do it anymore. I slowly pull my mouth of it while making a audible slurping noises. Humphrey almost passed out when I did this."Good god Kate! You're so good at this!" Humphrey commented. I quickly bobbed my head up and down while licking on his dick.

Humphrey push my head to engulf it entirely, including his balls. I manage to do that after I readjusted my throat into the correct size. I bite on his ball gently. I suck on it as fast as I can. Humphrey could no longer resist."K-Kate! I am going to cum!" he warned. I instinctively stop sucking his rod and pull it out off my mouth onto my face while pumping his shaft, preparing for that tasty cum.

He cummed on my face, spilling his abundant semen to my mouth, face, and hair. I laughed and proceed to lick the stuff out from my face, cleaning it. I give a seductive slurp when I lick my cheek. We then proceed finishing our bath and getting dressed up. Humphrey then waved off to say goodbye and drive off from our house, leaving me all alone.

I get back into the house and sat on the couch."Oh my god! What am I going to do! I am bored to death! Maybe I should call Lilly" i search for my phone, i grabs it and dial her number. I wait until there's a familiar voice in my phone."Hi sis!" She greeted happily, you can tell that she's in her mood."Hi Lilly! I was wondering if I could come to your house" I said "sure! Wait, I thought you were going to be with Humphrey in your house this Saturday" Lilly asked.

I sighed at her question "yes I was, until dad asked him to come to Tony's house, he's complaining about his back again" I groaned "aww, don't be sad, just come to my house, Garth is still sleeping though" Lilly replied."Thanks sis! Bye take care!" I thanked her for letting me come to her house "no problem Kate, see ya!" Lilly ended the conversation.

I quickly get my red tank top and and jeans. I ran to the front door and grab my high heels. I went into my car and drive to Lilly's house. It's just 10 minutes from my house.

10 minutes later…

No POV

Kate had just arrived at Lilly's house. She parked her car next to theirs and lock the car. She strolled through the front door and ring the bell. A faint footsteps can be heard through the door. When the door went open, Kate instantly pinned the wolf down."Lilly! I miss you so much!" Kate hugged the wolf tightly.

But then she heard a girly giggle. She open her eyes and saw Lilly laughing in the corridor, Kate look down and saw Garth was blushing hard. Kate blushed aswell and remove her body from him, and instantly, Lilly burst and rolling in the floor."HAHAHAHAHA! KATE OH MY GOD! THAT WAS SO FUNNY!" she hold her stomach and keeps laughing.

Garth help her up and Kate apologized to him."It's okay, I know you've missed Lilly so much, but anyway, that was awkward" Garth said, clearly that he's still blushing."Y-yeah" Kate stuttered." _Oh my god! I was so so embarrassed!, but Garth's really had a big wolf down there!"_ Kate thought.

Garth on the other hand, was thinking almost the same as Kate." _My god! Kate got some really nice tits there, wonder if I can land my hands on them"_ Garth thought. Lilly had stopped laughing and waving her hands to the two wolf whose staring to eachother deeply."Hello, Lilly to Garth and Kate" she shouted, not loud but enough to call off the two mesmerized wolves."Come on in" Lilly lead them to the family room.

Kate and Lilly sit while Garth grab some soda for them."So how's your life with Garth? Did everything went along?" Kate opened a conversation."Yeah! Garth is a great wolf and a caring one, he always takes my duty whenever I felt a bit overwhelmed" Lilly replied back with happiness.

Garth quickly sit with them and pass them some soda. Kate popped the cap and drink it, she burped several times after it went down her throat. They drink until there's nothing left and throw it into the garbage can. They talked for 5 minutes before Garth says that he's going to take a swim behind their house. He left the girls and walk through the back door, stripping all of his clothes but his boxer and dive into the cold water.

Before Garth dive into the pool, Kate took a glance at him, she was flustered at the sight. His muscle outlines really makes him hot and his pack, she can't resist it. Kate's thought running with the images. "Kate? You okay?" Lilly asked. Kate snapped and retort "yeah im fine" with a small smile.

Kate shifted her body forth."Lilly, can I talk with you about something?" Kate asked, she shuffled her paws nervously. Lilly just smiled, it's good when you share something with your sister, and maybe you can help her."How's Garth?" she asked, Lilly tilted her head sideways.

"What do you mean?" Lilly asked, asking for clarification."I mean…how's Garth when having sex with you?" Kate replied. Lilly was shocked. Kate never asked her that thing. Whenever they want to discuss about it, Kate always not very comfortable with it.

"Uhh he's very good at it. I love it, the way he suck on my breast and nipples, the way he licks my pussy, the way he rammed me, it was indescribable" Lilly talked to Kate with many sweet memories with Garth, and that makes Kate got turned on."So what's the occasion?" Lilly asked.

Kate fixed her gaze to Lilly."Just asking you know" Kate quipped."Oh" Lilly chirped."Lilly,can you do me a favor?" Kate asked, her voice like she's want to ask something very important."Yeah?" Lilly replied. Kate felt uneasy with this."Promise to me that you won't get angry" Kate held her arms.

"Sure, sure" Lilly replied back, reassuring her. Kate took a deep breath and say the sentences."Can I have sex with Garth?" Kate said. Lilly's jaw was dropped. She couldn't believe Kate had just said that."What? why?" Lilly asked, still shocked."It's just, Humphrey did pleasure me good. But because im an alpha, I didn't get pleasured sometimes, and this Saturday I want to mate with him, but due to the unexpected call from my father, he ruined it" Kate explained to her younger sister.

"Okay, but what if Humphrey finds out?" Lilly asked, she was worried when Humphrey finds out about this, they all going to be messed up."Don't worry, he won't know anything about this" Kate reassuring her, but Lilly still a bit uneasy about this."But will Garth get mad?" Lilly asked, Kate replies with a laughter."Don't worry, he wouldn't get angry".

Lilly smiles and let Kate to have some fun with Garth. Lilly leaves Kate and went upstair to play some games. Kate smiles and strip all of her clothes but not her red bra and matching panties. She slid the door and walk quietly to the pool.

Garth didn't notice Kate was walking to him until someone greet him. He turned around and his mouth dropped when he sees Kate with her bra and panties."Mind if I join with you?" Kate asked."S-sure…come here" Garth stuttered. Kate jumps in and cause a big splash around the pool. Kate resurfaced and blink to him with a seductive way, causing Garth feeling uneasy.

Kate went on several lap before taking a break, while Kate is taking a break, Garth couldn't help but watch her boobs going up and down as she gasping for air. He wants to fuck her but if Lilly finds out, she would kill him. Little he know that Lilly had allowed it.

"Can't stop looking at it do you?" Kate quipped. Garth instantly throw his gaze away, pretending that it never happened. Kate giggles and swim to him, she wrapped her arm around his neck and press her chest against his."Don't worry, Lilly know this" Kate whispered to his ear.

That words caused Garth to be baffled."A-Are you serious?" Garth asked "yes, and now enjoy this goddess" Kate smiled and went for a kiss. Garth replied by deepening the kiss and wrap his big arm around her small waist. They are in lust, hungry for more.

Garth instinctively flip Kate around and pin her to the pool wall, while not breaking the kiss, causing Kate to squeal in surprise. Garth proceeds lower to her neck, nipping and biting on her collarbone."Ohh Garth, you're so good at this" Kate moaned."Let's take this somewhere shall we?" Garth asked gently.

Kate nodded and got out of the pool. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arm lift her up, Garth is carrying her to the family room while they kissed along the way. But as they almost reach the couch, Garth slipped, they land on the couch, with Kate ontop and Garth below her.

"Someone's eager" Kate commented "I am, because of this one peticular wolf" Garth tracing his finger to her lips. Kate smiled again and kissed for the second time. Their tongue battle for several minutes. Kate then lowered herself and move south. She's eager to find the _big wolf_. Kate threw his boxer and was amazed by it's length and size. It's about 11 inches long and 2 inches thick." _Wow, Garth really does pack a lot of meat there, wonder if that could fit inside me_ " Kate thought.

Kate look at the gigantic dick, dangling near her face. She gives an experimental lick, causing a loud and audible slurping noises, Garth is in heaven."My god Kate, you are so good at this" Garth moaned, sending a chill over his spine. Kate lift herself up and show him the most seductive eyes he ever see."Don't worry big boy, I am just getting started" Kate replied with a naughty wink.

Kate then lowered herself again and start sucking on his cock, savoring it's taste. Kate then jammed it down her throat and didn't let go until she gets all the pre-cum."K-KATE!" Garth cried. Kate let go his dick, whose coated with her saliva. Kate licked her lips and begin to suck his cock again."Ahh Kate, you are so greedy" Garth complimented.

Kate just smiled and keep pumping his shaft, Garth held down her head to maximize the pleasure he received. Kate gagged a bit and keep sucking his huge rod. Garth is at his breaking point. He suddenly removes his hand from her head and pull his dick out. Kate was about to protest when he pull her and lay her down at the couch. He put his cock between her boobs and begin thrusting in and out.

Kate, whose want to protest, declines, and begin massaging her boobs to intensifies the pleasure. She would lick his dick whenever it comes close to her. Garth could no longer hold it."I am going to cum!" Garth warned. Kate instinctively open her mouth wide, wanting the taste of the alpha cum. Garth cummed on her boobs and mouth.

The semen flow like a flood across Kate. Kate laughed when it hits her eye. Garth finally stops and Kate licks off the cum on her body."Yumm, so tasty" Kate replied judging from her facial expression, she is in heaven.

Garth then make his move. He moves lower from Kate's body to her womanhood. He can clearly see that it needs some love. Garth run his rough tongue slowly across her slit, causing her to gasp in pleasure. Garth then inserted his index and middle fingers and try to mimic like a dick sliding in and out while licking on it at the same time.

"Good God Garth! You're one bad wolf!" Kate cried. Garth continues to pleasuring her. Kate feels that her climax is close, but she didn't want it to end quickly. Garth then suck on her pussy, and that cause Kate to squirted her juice all over his face."Sorry" she apologized.

"No worries, I like it" Garth licked it off. Garth then aligned his cock with her pussy, aiming at it for a perfect accuracy."Ready?' Garth asked "im ready" Kate replied. Garth instantly slammed his massive rod into her tight pussy.

Kate screamed, even Humphrey never did this before to her, the sheer power nearly makes her cum for the second time. Garth pull out and push in again with a slower pace."Please make it slow first okay?" Kate pleaded. Garth nodded and went slow for her.

Kate then begin to get used to it and ask Garth to go slightly faster."Ohh Garth, you make me a fuck goddess right now" Kate moaned. Garth smiled and they connected to a passionate kiss. Garth decides to go a little rougher, He begin to speed the pace and slamming his cock into her glistening wet pussy. Kate's moan continues to echo across the room.

They then switch position so now Kate is ontop of him. Her breast jiggle, and Garth didn't waste any seconds to suck onto her breast."G-Garth! Im cumming!" Kate yelled. Then, 30 seconds later, the cummed eachother. Some of it spill onto the couch and some went to their groin.

Both of them are exhausted. Garth wrapped his strong and big arms around her and both of them went into a blisfull sleep.

A/N:Finally it's finished! So this is a request from my friend and it's kinda hard to finish it. I don't know why, but currently I play games more than writing fanfics. Guess I need some time off from the archive. Anyways, I am going to update STALKERS as soon as possible. See you guys later.


End file.
